Hacked
by Gord429
Summary: A glitch caused by a hack has infected the world of Runescape and leads to problems in the real world as well...
1. Characters and Prologue

_The setup for this first chapter is like this, first i lay out all the major players in the story, and then the rest of is prologue, getting you prepared for the action to come! Hope you enjoy._

_O, and I don't own Runescape it is copyrighted by JAgex LTd._

* * *

**~Characters~**

I AM NOT ACCEPTING BIOS. NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!!

Name:

Runescape name: A  
Real Name: ???

Age: ???  
Race: Human  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: The Godsword (Armadyl)/Saradromin Sword/Abyssal Whip  
Armor: Full Initiate, Amulet of Fury, Fire Cape, Climbing boots, Adamant Gloves and Berserker Ring  
Appearance:

Ingame: Armour hides features  
Outgame: ???

Personality: Unknown, hardly speaks ingame to anyone but friends  
Alignment (Good/Evil/Neutral, God): Good  
Short History: Arguably Runescapes best Initiare Pure with an interestingly rare username. Renowned for his Pking videos and amazing skill. Also well known for his firm views on the attitudes of others. Was affected by the glitch along with ten others.  
Outside the game he is unknown save for friends and family.

Account combat stats:  
Attack: 99  
Strength: 99  
Defense: 20  
Prayer: 52  
Range: 99  
Mage: 99  
Hitpoints: 99  
Combat: 100

Name:

Runescape name: Fatality1  
Real name: Adrian

Age: 14  
Race: Human  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: Abyssal Whip/Dharocks Greataxe/DDP++/Rune Crossbow/Ancient Staff  
Armor:

Meele:Helmet of Neitiznot, Fighter Torso, Rune legs, Dragon Boots, Amulet of Glory, Barrows Gloves, Rune Defender and obsdian cape.

Mage: Full Ahrims, mystic boots and gloves

Range: Full Karils and black spiky vambs.

Appearance:

Ingame: Armour hides features  
Outgame: ???

Personality: Confused and overly cautious, lashing out fiercely at the smallest threats. Hates to see people bullying or cheating, despite doing it himself.

Alignment (Good/Evil/Neutral, God): Evil  
Short History: An average Runescape player with average stats. He does have a great pking ability, but is not well known.  
Adrian in real life is struggling at school, is constantly picked on and is contemplating taking drastic action and the glitch he was affected by may just be able to do that...

Account Combat Stats:  
Attack: 80  
Strength: 80  
Defense: 80  
Prayer: 43  
Range: 70  
Mage: 94  
Hitpoints: 85  
Combat: 100

Name:

Runescape name: Siegfried121  
Real Name: Siegfried

Age: 17  
Race: Human  
Gender: Male  
Weapon: Bandos Godsword  
Armor: Full Bandos, Dragon Full Helmet/Helm of Neitiznot, Fire Cape, Amulet of Fury, Barrows Gloves and Berserker Ring.  
Appearance:

Ingame: Armour hides features  
Outgame: Blonde spiky hair, large build and constantly scowling.

Personality: Forever infuriated for no apparent reason. Refuses to talk to anyone whos trust and friendship hasn't been earnt.  
Alignment (Good/Evil/Neutral, God): Good  
Short History: Befriended A during their time in a clan. Often goes pking with him. He is famous for his outstanding stats and wealth. He is one of the few who were infected with the glitch.  
In the real world, he is a temperate high school dropout looking for something to do with his life.

Account Stats:  
ALL: 99

Name:

Runescape Name: Mod Katrina  
Real Name: Katrina

Age: 24  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Weapon: Anything she wants!  
Armor: Anything she wants!  
Appearance:

Ingame: Shoulder length brown hair, light blue top and black skirt.  
Outgame: Exactly the same as ingame!

Personality: Calm, determined and focused. Intent on finding what caused the glitch and stopping it.  
Alignment (Good/Evil/Neutral, God): Good  
Short History: One of Jagex's assistant programmers, subdued to the glitch and unable to fix anything from her end. The only way to stop it is to go ingame and destroy it...

Account Stats:  
ALL: 99

* * *

**~Prologue~**

At exactly 4:32pm Sydney, 5:32am Cambridge, 12:32am New York and 11:32pm Chicago, Runescape was hacked.

It was only very briefly and no one could have detected it. Like movement out of the corner of your eyes no one really was sure if it happened. At these times fourteen online players were randomly chosen and infected with what would be known as 'The Glitch'.

They were disconnected simultaneously and upon logging in found something quite strange.

They were able to attack other players outside The Wilderness.

Three of these players chose not to abuse the glitch and reported it instantly. One of them walked into the next office and told her boss what had just happened. The other ten were about to make a huge profit but ultimately result in their ban from abusing the glitch and were about to attack random players.

Until the message appeared.

Eight minutes after the glitch had been discovered, every player infected had their computer screen turn black. Then writing appeared. Bold, red writing appearing sinisterly on the screen.

"The gift I have bestowed upon you is to be used cautiously. You will be able to attack players and kill them for their items. But not only that, any player killed by this glitch will not only be killed in game but die in the real world as well.  
Jagex will not be able to stop this, the only way to get rid of it is to kill each player with the glitch using the glitch.  
Those who do not wish to participate should click the no sign that is about to appear on your screen. Those who wish to stay will click yes.  
Happy Hunting."

Eight players, all of which had desired to kill for money clicked the 'no' button, not wishing to kill. The other six clicked yes.

One was curious to see what happened.

One saw this as something to do with his life.

One saw no choice in the matter, and had to stop it as her responsibility.

One saw this as a chance for vengeance.

For two years nothing happened. Nobody was reported to have been killed outside of the wilderness and certainly nobody was killed outside of the game.

But the players were still infected. Some people complained that they were hit by what seemed to be another player, only to have a returned message from Jagex stating that it had just been a small glitch and it would be fixed momentarily.

But it couldn't be fixed. No matter what Jagex tried the glitch remained. For a while it didn't matter.

Until one player snapped.

* * *

_A/N:Thats the setup for my first REAL story! I hope you all enjoyed it and the rest! Please review and GOOD NIGHT!_


	2. Chapter 1

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by JAgex Ltd. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of Hacked!_

~Chapter I~

Runescape was in it's prime. Technological advantages were drastically improving the game by the month. The graphics had gone from what looked like cardboard glued together to amazingly realistic people and surroundings. One of the most recent advances was the ability to talk to another player via headsets, allowing the player to talk with their voice and without any typing necessary.

At this time real world traders had suffered from the removal of the WIlderness, trade and staking and were quite rarely seen within the game until not long after the glitch was introduced.

Somewhere, someone had been profiting from Real World Trading in some way and used the glitch to somehow continue profiting.

It wouldn't be for several months into the glitch's havoc that it's purpose would be found.

-Six days after the glitch was inflicted...

Siegfried kicked the door of his apartment open and stormed in. He slammed his bag onto the table and sat down in his seat.

He'd been fired. Again.

He mouthed off at a customer who had complained to him. He wanted a refund because his burger had a hair in it or something like that. Siegfried had a hard time recalling. When Siegfried informed the customer that he couldn't get any money back, the customer said something quite offensive regarding Siegfried's intellect.

Siegfried had never been one to take abuse lightly. He roared and swore, his thunderously loud voice scaring every single other customer at the restaurant away. Twenty seven minutes later, he was out of a job and heading back to his apartment.

Whenever Siegfried was infuriated such as he was now, he would play Runescape to let off some steam. Siegfried adorned his headset and logged in.

He stood in Draynor Village, tall and heroic with his god sword in hand and tremendously expensive armour shielding his body. Instantly, everyone in the bank was aware of his presence.

Several players attempted to start a voice conversation with him, but all were ignored. Siegfried had his chat set to friends only.

Siegfried stepped out of the bank, with two players following him and repeatedly spamming his chat box with messages requesting a voice conversation with him.

About to burst with rage, Siegfried accepted both of the requests and went into the group conversation setting and gave his fans the small chat with him they wanted.

"Hey Sieg-!" A teenage sounding girl began before SIegfried interrupted.

"Kindly do me a favour and stay the HELL away from me!" Siegfried spat into his mic.

"But-" The other, a young male boy started only to also be interrupted by the furiously angry Siegfried.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, before closing the conversation and setting the 'follow' function to friends only.

His virtual self strolled away from the startled pair towards the Draynor willow trees. He was alone and about to turn east towards Lumbridge where he would then head for the Duel Arena, only to stop at one of the trees.

All dressed in the standard Tutorial Island attire, wielding a bronze woodcutting axe and hacking mindlessly at the trees were a collection of roughly ten to twelve characters.

Macroers.

Siegfried despised macroers, viewing them as vermin needing to be eradicated. Just the sight of them was enough to make him fume. What was more, these ones were probably just auto-trainers, accounts made purely to sell so that selfish players wouldn't need to do any work to have a good account.

Siegfried had worked long and hard on his account and seeing other people poisoning the game like that was disgusting to him. Siegfried moved his cursor over the bots and right clicked them, checking their names so that he may report them.

He scanned through the names (mostly a collection of letters and numbers) and jotted them down on a notepad beside him. He was about to report him until he saw something he'd forgotten about.

He grinned sickly, recalling the events of six days ago. The connection loss, the sinister message...

There was an extra option among the regular walk/trade/follow/req. options.

There was now attack.

If he were to attack and kill one of these bots it would stop them auto-training. Delusions of grandeur began to form in Siegfried's mind. He could make a name for himself killing cheaters. Siegfried the Bot Basher! He clicked his special attack bar and right clicked the macro closest to him.

His smile widening, another thought struck his head. If this WASN'T a bot, but actually a gold farmer, not only would the account be messed up, but the filth farmer (as Siegfried called them) would be killed as well. How it would happen, Siegfried didn't know.

Nor did he care.

Siegfried tensed himself for what he thought would be the start of purpose in his life. He pressed his finger down on the left side of the mouse. His character took two steps forward.

But upon reaching the cheater, staring at it expecting to see a red ten splatter on them, nothing happened. Confused, Siegfried looked at his character and saw what looked to be a blue zero splatter on him. He then turned his eyes to the message box and saw 'You are already under attack.'

As he moved his eyes to the right, a voice crackled in his head.

"If you ask me, that's not a good idea."

The voice sounded artificial, as if it were a machine speaking but in truth it was a voice disguiser, one of Runescape's features should you wish for whoever you are talking to not to know who you are. Siegfried right clicked the figure clad in white to his right.

A, one of Runescape's legendary pkers and good friend to Siegfried stood beside him, Abyssal Whip in hand, soon changed to a God Sword.

"You agreed you weren't going to use it unless it was necessary." A said.

"This was necessary!" Siegfried retorted. "These filth need to be extinguished!"

"By murdering them?"

"If that's what it takes!"

Siegfried heard what seemed to be an amused chuckle from A as he said that last sentence.

"Report them. They'll die out eventually, they just need to learn."

His response was a displeased growl from Siegfried who clearly didn't care whether someone was killed or not. Plus he didn't exactly enjoying spending twelve minutes reporting each macroer. Fortunately, A was quite happy to help.

"I take it something bad happened today. Stay and talk with me while we report these cheats." He said calmingly.

Siegfried sighed. If there was anyone in the world who could calm him down it was A.

"All right." He declared, but then said with a tone of concern "But what do we do about..."

"In time. There will be a situation where these abilities we've been given will be required. We just need to wait."

The two of them stood beside the willow trees, reporting macroers and chatting quietly even though they were continents apart.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! it is how i stay sane! Hope you enjoyed and good night!_


	3. Chapter 2

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by Jagex Ltd. Hope you enjoy chapter 2! Please Review! I like compliments and critizism!_

~Chapter II~

-Two years after the glitch's appearance...

"Have you tried just banning the players with the glitch...?!"

"I can't believe we forgot all about it..."

"It must be stopped, this cannot go on...!"

In the board room of Jagex HQ., all the bosses of the company met to discuss a horrifying event that occurred the day before. Before them lay a paper detailing the events. Katrina, one of the staff in the room scanned over the paper, thoughts rushing through her mind as she did.

Someone was killed while playing Runescape.

But this was no ordinary death.

They suffered an amazingly powerful electric shock that entered through their arms and fried them internally. The computer they were using couldn't generate anywhere near enough energy to inflict the amount of damage dealt. What's more, the computer didn't show any signs of actually electrocuting the kid.

The police don't suspect foul play, there'd been no incentive and the victim was alone at the time of death. There were no signs that anyone else had been in the house.

What was really strange was what happened as the victim was killed. Friends report that he was going off to do an activity ingame (though the paper did not say it, they had been training on the monster Experiments) yet when Jagex staff logged the account in, he was found in his respawn location without any of his items.

Though the media may not know it, dying at the Experiments is something not easily done, especially when the victim was quite high leveled and according to friends, heavily armoured.

Katrina put the paper down and sighed. Upon looking up from her seat, she realised everyone was looking at her.

"Uh...What?" She asked callously.

"As you well know, all attempts to shut down the game have resulted in failure," One of the bosses began. "We've placed warnings on the site, but people play on regardless."

"We suspect that what happened two years ago may have something to do with yesterdays tragedy." Another said.

"As a recipient of the glitch Katrina," The first boss said again. "We want you to investigate."

Katrina stared at him blankly. She'd been hauled in her because of her ties to the glitch, not because of her position at Jagex. She had plenty of questions in her head but one seemed to sum them up quite easily.

"Why me?"

"As of two years ago no' Jmod' has been able to modify his or her account in any way except for adding items to their account. We can't go about randomly banning players, we need to find those with the glitch and stop them."

Katrina sighed, irritated. She'd explained what the glitch meant & was finding it hard to believe that the plan was just 'stop them.'

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Katrina began. "We won't be able to ban them, the message said we'd only be able to remove the glitch by killing the players."

She gulped. "And I assure you, I'm not going to become a murderer for a computer game."

"Even if killing one person stops them from killing a thousand others!?" A boss roared.

"Once we discovered it we tried everything to remove it," Katrina said, eyes fiercely locked on the man who just opposed her "Nothing worked, even trying to ban my account. The computers shut off before we could do anything."

The angry boss growled, "We can't even go on your account darn it!"

"Please stay calm everyone." Andrew, one of Jagex's heads hushed. "This is a troubling situation, but we will get through it if we keep our heads clear."

"For now," Paul, the other head of Jagex said whilst looking at Katrina. "We're going to need you to investigate ingame. If necessary, you should use the glitch to frighten people into telling you the truth."

"You want me to go around harassing people in game for answers?!" Katrina yelled.

"Only if necessary." One of the female staff members replied. "But that's not just it..."

"...Though you aren't the best programmer or designer here...You probably have the keenest & clearest mind of all of us." Andrew continued.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, so far you've thought of numerous ways to stop the real world traders that we're now putting into practice. Plus you've come up with far more plans to eradicate cheaters and make Runescape a better place than all of us." Paul stated.

Katrina sighed once more, slightly frustrated that the task be set to her. The group of bosses saw this and decided to try and convince her a bit more.

"You'll be paid overtime and extra for doing this, not to mention the gratitude you'll receive if you defeat the glitch."

Katrina began to contemplate it. In all truth, what could go wrong? What were the chances that the bug abuser was a maxed out character, not to mention one who could outmatch her in armour and weapons. She'd even be paid more to do it. Not to mention that she was one of the greatest minds at Jagex HQ, as said by her co-workers.

And so she made her decision.

"I'll do it. I'll try to stop the glitch."

*******************************************************************************

Adrian was staring at his hands. On the screen in front of him was the Runescape login page, blank, with the screen beginning to dull to the screen saver.

"I killed him..." Adrian muttered, the daily newspaper beside him. Adrian stared at his hands, though appearing normal to anyone else, seemed to be soaked in blood to him.

Adrian had been at the experiments training, when a rather obnoxious player decided he would try and take his spot. They got into an argument. Adrian saw the attack option, wondered for a split second why it was there and attacked. The startled player tried to run but didn't get far enough.

As their avatar hit the floor and reappeared in Lumbridge, electricity blasted out of the nameless player's mouse and keyboard, frying him into almost instant death. It was only as he read the newspaper that Adrian knew what he'd done.

And he liked it.

In fact, he found it hilarious.

He stared at his hands that to his mind were covered in blood and he laughed. No one else was home, no one could hear him or see what he was doing. He laughed like a deranged psycho. Then began to speak to himself.

"All this time..." He mumbled. "...I could have killed them...But decided not to...Out of fear...But now that I have, I might as well keep going..."

He let fly another laugh. To anyone who may have witnessed this, they could have easily mistaken Adrian for a looney. But no, his mind was clear and sane.

The thought of getting even with all who wronged him washed through his mind. Kill all who bullied him, all who taunted him...Runescape was popular at his school, almost everyone played...

But he'd have to be careful, if he was seen killing someone outside of Bounty Hunter, it'd be all over for him. Everyone would know his name, those who knew his account would betray him.

Not only that, but there were others with the same power as him. If any of them found him...

No...He'd just have to find them first.

Adrian swung in his chair and put his headset back on. He hurriedly typed in his username and pass*word and proceeded to log in.


	4. Chapter 3

_I dont own Runescape, it is copyrighted by JAgex Ltd._

~Chapter III~

"Interesting...Isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Haven't you read the paper?"

"Pass it here."

The paper exchanged hands, then was thoroughly read.

"Oh...Yeah, that is interesting..."

"Do you think they suspect that the game was involved?"

"I doubt it, how could they know or even believe? If someone told them that a glitch had done it they'd be written off as loonies."

"Do you think it was the glitch?"

"What else could it had been?"

"Mm, true."

"So...What do we do?"

The first figure, a slim male with wide, black lined, hazel eyes seated next to the other person in the room hummed in thought, hand on his chin and his black hair draped over his eyes. This person suffered from an extreme case of insomnia and hadn't slept for days but managed to keep their eyes wide open, their pupils at full circumference due to constant exposure to the dark.

The second person was gruff and muscular, with very little hair at all but in a small mohican cut. He spoke deeply and wasn't all that bright. He sat with his arms crossed and a stern expression.

"We wait and see how many people are involved, then make our move," The wide eyed one said. "If it's only one person, then we can strike without arousing to much suspicion towards ourselves, as I told you when we first received the glitch."

The burly man cracked his knuckles. "Finally, I've waited two years to do this."

"And by the end of it we'll be in control of Runescape and all it's money. Not to mention what we could do with it...Now...Would you mind getting me a drink?"

The large man got up from his seat and made his way for the kitchen, while the wide eyed one sat in his seat and smiled to himself.

****************************************************************************************

Siegfried read the newspaper carefully, picking out all the details that had been displayed and committed them to memory. Upon completion, he dashed to his computer and hurriedly logged on.

He searched his friends list and eventually found the name he was looking for. He was about to right click their name and begin a conversation, only to find that they were one step ahead.

"Good day Siegfried." A said, his electronically disguised voice firm and serious. "I trust you've seen the news?"

"I have. What do you make of it?"

"You surely recall the glitch, two years past?"

"I do." Siegfried responded, a shiver running up his spine at the memory of the days to follow. For two years he resisted the urge to kill someone, just to let his anger out.

"Have you done as I instructed and kept it secret?" A continued.

"With ease. I rarely do anything but Bounty Hunter or Duel Arena these days."

"So it doesn't work if you're in a PvP area..." A muttered.

"You're thinking about...?"

A was silent for a minute, leaving SIegfried to wonder what was on his mind. A eventually spoke quietly, as if he didn't want to be heard.

"Meet me ingame."

"Where and why?"

Again, A was quiet. His response this time was quicker, but still oddly slow.

"The Mage Training Arena Magic Trees, in the emptiest world you can find and turn your private chat off before you do."

Siegfried watched as A logged out and then logged in 30 seconds later into another world. He switched his private chat off, then logged and went into that same world as A. He had been at the Duel Arena at the time of login so was easily able to make his way to the trees. A was at the one on the left hand side.

He was woodcutting, using his Dragon Axe yet still dressed in his initiate armour. As the tree fell down he was revealed to still be wielding his God Sword, which Siegfried had never seen him without.

"Why are-" Siegfried began, only to realise he was talking to himself. A had turned his headset off. To Siegfrieds surprise, A began to speak ingame through typing.

"Turn off your headset, we won't be using it."

Siegfried did so and typed a response.

"What's going on?"

"You haven't read the updates. Jagex has removed the ability to disguise your voice through chat."

"Why? And how come you still could?"

"I'm using an external device to alter my speech. As for why, it was so that Jagex could trace conversations at will and match them up to voice recognition systems in an attempt to find the killer."

"That seems a little farfetched. What are the chances that users of the glitch would openly admit it over voice conference?"

"Quite slim, but they've done far more than that. They've warned everyone not to log on for some time for an unspecified reason, are going over all private and clan chat said as we speak, trying to see if the killer has any accomplices."

"Unbelievable...So what does this mean?"

"You and I and both inflicted with the glitch. Jagex isn't going over public chat unless it has been reported, so we're safe for now. We can use voice chat as well, so long as we don't admit to having the glitch. The same goes for private and clan chat. You may turn your headset back on."

Siegfried proceeded to do so, sick of having to type.

"How do you know all of this?"

A'* filtered voice answered, with a slight laugh. "They told me."

The fact that every single person who is not a friend of A does not know is one he has worked extremely hard to keep secret. He is a player moderator. Not once has he spoken aloud in public since he became a moderator. As such, he had a direct line with Jagex.

"They informed me of all I just told you," He continued. "But here's what I've been able to figure out."

A kept his voice low and cautious, out of the mood but not because he was afraid of being watched.

"They know of the glitch, which means that someone they are in contact with, be it an employee or a moderator had been infected."

"You're...Sure?" Siegfried said bewildered that a member of Jagex may have been afflicted.

"Positive. Now, concerning the actual death..."

SIegfried turned up his volume, quite curious as to what his friend had to say.

"...Police say he died of a massive electric shock, after he was doing an activity in game. I have reason to believe that there was more to it than that. The victim was training on experiments at the time of death but was then attacked by a player believed to have the glitch."

"How-?"

"Please don't interrupt. Witnesses say that they saw the victim appeared in Lumbridge, unarmed and standing still without saying anything or responding to any trade or assistance requests, meaning he died before respawning. Siegfried..."

A paused dramatically.

"...How would you like to do something with your life?"

"What-?"

"If we find out who did this and stop them, you'll earn a name for yourself. Maybe even be rewarded."

"But how? We aren't super sleuths or anything..."

A typed a smiley face into the game, indicating that he was smiling in real life as well.

"That where you're wrong..."

* * *

_A/N: Please review guys! It keeps me totally sane!_


	5. Chapter 4

_I don't own Runescape it is copyrighted by JAgex Ltd._

~Chapter IV~  
**Warning, this chapter contains violent deaths. Read at your own discretion.**

Throughout Runescape he was known as A, the great and powerful initiate pure.

But, throughout England he was known as 'The Anonymous Agent'.

For years someone had been constantly pushing the police in the right direction, dropping hints and clues that he himself had uncovered in order to solve crimes or even occurring in the first place. All done anonymously.

Nobody in the world, save friends and family, knew who he was.

Now he stood in his large bedroom on the second floor of his house, his newspaper in hand and continually going over all the details.

So far he was getting nothing.

He sat back down at his desk and logged into the world of Runescape. In addition to the game, he was also logged into the Runescape Forums and checking over all of the threads that may have information regarding the murder.

FInally, he had another program open. It was a software created by A himself and called "A was here".

Manufacturing of this type of software is illegal, but necessary for A to complete his work. It was a hacking and bugging software, enabling A to see and hear whatever he wished assuming he had placed the bugs where he wanted them.

The bugs would then emit a radio frequency from wherever planted and search for security cameras or anything similar. Once found, it would provide A with the ability to see through the cameras as if they were his own plus be able to hear everything said through the bugs.

The day the glitch was first instigated in his account, A had made his way around the Jagex office and planted the bugs in obscure locations when no one was looking.

That he was able to enter the Jagex offices and plant them, then leave without being noticed once in itself was amazing.

Three hours ago, A had informed Siegfried of all of this and then what he planned to do. Simply, he asked Siegfried to report anything suspicious he saw ingame. A would be doing the same only the two of them planned to cover different areas of Runescape.

A, taking the east and south of Runescape; Mortanyia, Alkarid, The Kharidian Desert, The Troll Stronghold and Asgarnia. He decided it might also be in his best interest to investigate the WIlderness.

Siegfried would be covering the west and north, Catherby, Seers Village, the Fremenik tribes, Ardougne, Yanille and the Ogre Settlements.

As A logged in, his virtual self appearing in Lumbridge the start of his investigation, he initiated a voice call with Siegfried.

"I've disabled Jagex's recording abilities. Instead of hearing our conversation it will merely register that we haven't spoken. We can talk."

"I'm in position, I just walked into Catherby."

"Good, you may commence your search. Stay in each key area for one day and perform routine activities. Contact me immediately if anything strange arises."

"What if one of us in offline?"

"I've set my computer to keep me logged in twenty four seven. I will inform you when I need to leave and if you find anything while I am away send me a voice message. I will hear it, trust me."

"And if I'm away?"

"I will have to act alone."

"Alright. Let's do this."

***************************************************************************************

Adrian stood in the Varrock East Bank, looking at all the people inside. There were four, ranging from levels thirty four to seventy six. As Adrian right clicked them, he stared long and hard at the attack option, contemplating on what he should do.

The level thirty four was being harrassed by the higher levels. Insults about his level were being thrown around. The thirty four remained quiet, only to have the group intensify their insults. They refrained from using any offensive language, so were unfazed by Adrian's presence.

"Too bad," Adrian thought. "They're about to suffer a far worse fate than having their account penalised..."

Adrian was in his magic armour, a selection of runes in his inventory along with food and potions. He also carried with him his dragon dagger (super poisoned), in case he needed a quick kill.

Adrian approached the trio and initiated a voice conversation with all three of them. As expected, the three had their chat set to on, but the level thirty four had his chat off to avoid being insulted.

He typed a message to the thirty four, telling him to go away and he'd deal with these bullies. The inexperienced player was more than happy to oblige and hurried out the bank. The three players looked at Adrian and begun to swear at him over the voice chat.

For a full minute, Adrian endured the offensive language spat at him from the trio that would normally result in their permanent ban.

But Adrian had absolutely no intent on reporting them.

They were going to receive a far greater punishment.

"You disgust me," Adrian said at last, briefly silencing the three. "Why do this? He didn't do anything to you and neither did I. You scum deserve to suffer..."

One of the trio barked a laugh, the other two joining in afterwards. They began to call Adrian all manner of things. His fingers twitched furiously on his mouse, his eyes flickered and his entire body began to shake with rage.

Adrian opened up his spellbook with infuriated speed and selected the Ice Barrage spell. Not caring about which target to attack first, he struck the one on his right.

Instantly, all three of them were incased in ice and red splashes appeared on them with the damage ranging from twenty to thirty.

Over his headset, Adrian could hear them panicking and confused. Adrian struck again, reducing one of them (the level sixty eight) to zero hit-points.

His avatar fell to the ground.

v hen it disappeared.

A horrifying, blood chilling cry of pain, accompanied by what sounded to be a terrifying blast of electricity screamed through the dying players microphone and made it's way out of the remaining three players headsets.

Their screams intensified and there was a crash, him falling from his seat most likely. Suddenly the screaming dulled to a tired panting.

Then silence.

Silence, broken by Adrian's laughter.

The other two players roared in fear and tried to remove their headsets as Adrian cast another spell.

Too late.

The level seventy two was killed.

He had been holding the microphone as it happened which in turn shot the deadly bolt of electricity up his arm. He slammed into the ground screaming in pain, his headset cluttering onto the floor beside him.

It took him much longer to die than the first victim and his terrified yells could still be heard from the microphone.

The third player had his headset off and foolishly attempted to flee ingame. He ran past Adrian and found out quite happily that he could run. It did not look like Adrian would be casting another spell either.

The third player was running outside of the bank, frantically hitting the logout button, Adrian in close pursuit.

Suddenly there were two flashes of red. The desperately fleeing player looked to his hitpoints.

Zero.

His character dropped.

He jumped up, trying to escape.

Thousands of volts exploded from his computer and struck him in the face before he was out of his seat.

He died instantly, landing on the ground with a sickening thud, headset smashing in the process.

Adrian listened to the sweet sounds of silence as he picked up the three players items. Nothing too expensive, but would make him a little bit of cash.

Adrian smiled to himself as he looked at the items in his inventory.

Remnants of his first victims.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! LOTS more to come please enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 5

_I don't own Runescape it is copyrighted by Jagex Ltd._

~Chapter V~

Siegfried returned from his mailbox quite hurriedly, rushing up the stairs and bursting into his apartment. His computer was turned on and his account logged in before he'd had time to wolf down the slice of toast he still held in his hand.

Immediately upon logging in he initiated a voice conversation with A.

"Are you there?!" Siegfried roared.

Silence. That meant A had left his account logged in by some means and was away.

"ARE YOU THERE!?" Siegfried exploded, almost dropping his toast in the process.

This time a tired, weary voice replied.

"What is it...?" A mumbled, clearly having just woken up.

Siegfried quickly devoured his breakfast and spoke hurriedly into the microphone.

"There's been another murder."

A seemed to instantly wake up, voice becoming alert and firm.

"Can you send me the details or will I have to wait for it?"

"I could just tell you..."

There was a sort of startled silence as A realised what he had just said. He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, continue."

"First off, what time is it on your end?" Siegfried inquired, curious as to A'* rather ridiculous behaviour.

"Two fourteen in the morning. I'll be fine..."

"I'm not telling you unless you're actually going to be able to understand what I'm saying!"

A mumbled something unintelligible and the sound of him standing up filled Siegfried's ears.

"Tell me what happened while I get some breakfast." A said, evidently having a wireless headset equipped. Siegfried could hear what sounded like a fridge being opened.

"A few hours ago, three people all across the globe died within two minutes of each other, all from electric shocks," Siegfried explained. "There was one person in the area beforehand..."

There was a sound of a cutlery draw being opened and several items being taken out. Then the heating of a fry pan before A answered

"Mm, what next?"

Siegfried inhaled deeply to get his next part out.

"Apparently the player had been in Varrock, in an unspecified world and an unspecified place where he was being harassed by the three victims. Another player then entered and requested that he leave. He did so, the end."

The sizzling of what sounded to be bacon. The sound then dulled and sounded distant as A sat down. Then there was the sound of A putting something in his mouth and swallowing it.

"That's better..." He muttered as he took another spoonful of breakfast; strawberry yogurt, with bacon yet to come. "Now we have sufficient evidence, it was the glitch."

"So what do we do now?"

A gulped down another helping of yogurt. "Give me some time and I'll have our next move, but for now I need you to go ingame and try to find the player that saw what was most likely our killer."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Several hours ago you and I were asleep. The world the players were in only have five players in the Varrock East Bank at the time, meaning that the world must have been rather empty...Does it say anything about the three players killed. The characters in particular?"

"Not much, they were all friends and around the same combat level. Though 'largely higher leveled than the harassed player' as it says in the paper."

"Good, that means that the player must be a low level. Low levels have a tendency to stay in areas they are familiar with, I.E., Varrock. That must also mean that our killer must be a rather high level."

A took a pause to swallow some more yogurt. "Siegfried, start with the Australian and British worlds as they will have been the emptiest at the time and condense your search to the Varrock area. Look for anyone below the levels of fifty."

"Got it. What will you be doing?"

"I'll also be able to find the player, only my search will take longer but will be far more accurate."

"How will you do that?"

There was the ringing of a bell in the background.

"Oh, my bacon's ready. Be back soon."

A left his headset on the desk.

Katrina made her way through Varrock, world ninety two. This was where the killer had most recently struck.

Behind was a mass of followers, all demanding that she answer their questions. Most of the questions were ludicrous; orders for updates to be returned or removed, how much she smelt and what kind of clothes she liked.

Katrina was getting rather frustrated, for two reasons.

First off, she was rather impatient and didn't wish to answer each ridiculous question tossed at her.

The second was the fact that these idiots still continued to play, despite the warning quite clearly detailed on the homepage. Each player following her was not only risking their lives by playing, but also hindering Katrina's ability to investiage.

"Listen up!" She roared into the microphone as well as typing it out. "Every single person here is required to leave immediately!"

Roughly three quarters of the people wisely decided to leave. The rest remained and continued to bombard Katrina with rather rude insults.

She right clicked the crowd, looking at the variety of levels there. To her disgust, all were rather high levels, the fact that their maturity was this low appalled her.

He mouse pointer wavered over the attack option for the briefest of moments.

"I'm only going to say it once more," Katrina said. "If all of you do not scram I will personally ban the lot of you."

They all scurried off, leaving Katrina for the most part alone. At the very edge of her screen, for just a moment there seemed to be one last person left. They turned and ran, almost as if fearing detection.

Katrina chose to think nothing of it and proceed in her investigation. She was to find the player known as 'Swish321', the player who was in the presence of the killer. She was told that he would be waiting at the east bank.

Instead, she found only one player at the east bank. Before Katrina could look at their name and equipment they had teleported off.

Katrina stood at the steps of the bank in waiting, no white dots on her minimap. She waited for a minute, standing in silence staring at her minimap waiting for some company.

At the exact same time, two dots appeared on her screen, one moving at a fast pace towards the bank and another stationary dot behind her inside the bank. At first she thought the player who had recently teleported had dropped something and that the player running towards her was the player she had set to meet.

But she was wrong twice.

The player running towards her was a far higher level than the player expected. Not only that, but this particular player happened to be Siegfried conducting his search of Varrock.

Not caring for the player approaching her, she decided to look at the item behind her.

And froze.

They were bones and a pile of cheap adamant armour and weapons. Along with a grave marker.

The deceased players name? Swish321.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! Compliments, rants, jokes, anything! Its how i keep myself remotely sane! I hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 6

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by Jagex Ltd._

~Chapter VI~

Katrina couldn't understand. She looked to her friends list and scrolled through it. Swish's name was at the bottom and the words 'offline' adjacent to it.

Jagex mods could tell if someone was online even if their chat was turned off. If Swish had just died ingame that would mean he'd have to had been online.

Died...

Unbeknownst to Katrina, Siegfried had entered the bank and stood in front of the booth, making it out that he was just doing something with his bank. In truth, Siegfried had started a voice conference with Katrina and moved his microphone so that he wasn't heard.

Katrina had left her 'chat' setting to on when she had been talking to the crowd.

Siegfried typed a message to A.

"I've located a Jmod in this world, Varrock. She's acting rather suspicious..."

"In what way?" A typed back.

"She's acting paranoid, not wanting anyone else around her. But now I'm standing right next to her and-"

"Paul!" Siegfried heard on his radio from Katrina.

"Hold on." Siegfried typed to A and continued listening.

"Do we have any contact with Swish321? He appeared offline to me but I've found his gravestone ingame..."

"Siegfried, what's going on?" A asked through text.

"I'm in her voice chat, she left it on and is talking to Mod Paul."

"Hold up..." A said. He said nothing for a brief moment and then "Did you install that software I asked you too?"

"Yes."

"Open it and select 'enable listen'."

Siegfried proceeded to open the application and followed A'* instructions.

"Ok, I can hear now." A said finally after a couple of seconds. The software Siegfried had installed now allowed A to hear everything said over his headset when he wasn't involved.

"Paul!?" Katrina roared, only this time Paul responded, his voice soft due to his distance from Katrina's microphone.

"It...He..." Paul stammered. "We had his phone number and apparently he was online...But..."

He gulped, so did Katrina. Siegfried and A listened intently.

"He's dead."

Katrina's eyes widened in fear. Siegfried gasped in shock as to what he was hearing. A remained silent.

"B-but...How...?" Katrina struggled to get the words out. "H-how did he...Avoid being seen by me...?"

"Siegfried," A messaged. "There's no more need to search, just continue to listen."

Siegfried nodded to no one in particular and listened as Paul and Katrina continued to speak.

"What happened?" Paul asked Katrina.

"I was at the bank waiting for him, only he wasn't there. Instead there was a grave and a pile of loot..."

With that, A immediately teleported to Lumbridge.

"Was there anyone else there?"

"Come to think of it, yes. Before I got into the bank someone was there and teleported..."

"Did you see them?"

"No."

"Is there anyone around now?"

"One person. Hold on, I'll just see if they know anything..."

Siegfried froze. If Katrina noticed that he was listening in on her conversation he would be instantly suspected. He had no runes on him so he couldn't teleport. Even if he did, he'd only look more suspicious.

Logging out with severe the connection between him and Katrina and he wouldn't be able to listen. An idea sparked as he thought of that.

He disconnected between himself and Katrina, then connected with A.

"Count to five, then enter Mod Katrina's voice chat." He spoke urgently.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

A joined the chat.

Only to find it set to friends only.

******************************************************************************

"So...Little Johnny WAS the one there...How delightfully convenient for me..." Adrian muttered to himself. John Swishez, classmate of Adrian and big time bully to him had died no more than twelve minutes ago while standing in the Varrock East Bank waiting for a moderator to come and talk to him about yesterday's events.

John had of course been a blabbermouth about it and told everyone at school. He even invited some people to come and watch him talk to a Jmod.

Adrian had overheard.

Now John was dead.

Adrian laughed to himself, as he had found himself doing quite a lot recently. Nobody got home until late at his house, so he had the whole afternoon free. Adrian was also rather imfamous for skipping school and had access to Runescape through internet cafes.

Adrian had a list of people names under his computer. In total, there were fourty eight names.

All of them bullies at Adrian's school.

Adrian took out a red pen and crossed off John's name.

"One down..." Adrian chuckled. "...Fourty seven to go..."

There was a sinister chuckling from behind Adrian. Alarmed, Adrian spun around in his seat and looked behind him.

There was nothing there.

The voice laughed again.

"Who's there?!" Adrian yelled, evidently unnerved by the mysterious laughter.

"Revenge..." The voice croaked. It sounded like something out of a nightmare. The voice was rough and scratchy, hideously deep and flat. A horrifying monster and yet Adrian could see nothing.

"Revenge...Is so...Satisfying..." It groaned, sounding as if it was in terrible pain.

"W-where are y-you....!?" Adrian gasped, now absolutely terrified.

"I grant one wish..." It responded, ignoring Adrian's questions completely. "...As the most frequent user...I will give you anything...You want...So long as it...Enhances the glitch in...Some way..."

It paused repeatedly during it's sentences, it's awful groans seeming strained to get out.

"W-what do you mean...?" Adrian asked, not as fear filled as before.

"You may...Change the glitch...To your liking..."

Adrian composed himself, now calm. He thought for a moment, wondering what he could do with the glitch. At the moment he couldn't see any flaws with it.

"Can I change, say...The WAY people die?" Adrian decided at last, an evil smile working it's way up his face.

The voice chuckled. "Of course..."

"Then I'd like to be able to kill people in any way I wish. I want to think of how they die and once they die on Runescape they'll die how I imagined."

"Wish granted..." The awful voice groaned.

Suddenly Adrian's room grew dark, yet the sky outside remained bright. A fierce wind whipped up and began to desicrate Adrian's room, sending all his possessions flying. The voice moaned horribly and Adrian's window flew open.

Then it stopped and all was quiet.

Adrian looked back to the computer screen and his character standing in Lumbridge. Draped in his meele attire, Adrian looked much different to the day before. However, he decided to kill John in order to erase any chance that he may be caught.

And to settle the score, of course.

Adrian let fly a laugh of pure evil, staring at all the people in Lumbridge.

Soon, all who opposed him would die.

Adrian filed out of Lumbridge and checked the next name on his list; another school bully, account name: Blorfer421. He added them to his friends list and noticed that they were in another world; a free to play server.

They wouldn't be too hard to find.

As Adrian went to click the logout button, he noticed that there seemed to be a certain person in the crowd at Lumbridge who sort of stuck out. Adrian didn't know how, but it seemed like they were watching him.

Adrian clicked logout and left the person in white behind without a second thought.

* * *

_A/N: PLease review! I hope you liked it!_


	8. Chapter 7

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by Jagex Ltd._

~Chapter VII~

"Another murder." Wide Eyes, the insomnia afflicted man mumbled, taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

"Already?" Muscles responded, taking a seat beside Wide Eyes. "Then shall we make our move...?"

"First we find out where it happened...Then we strike."

*********************************************************************************

"You there!" Katrina called to the relieved yet edgy Siegfried.

"Can I help you?" Siegfried responded as callously as he could through text. He had his headset tuned so that he may hear A.

"I was wondering if you'd seen anyone around here a while ago..."

"No, sorry. I just got here."

"Play it safe Siegfried..." A mumbled. "If either of us are seen attacking another player or slip that we know anything we're immediately suspicious."

"You don't have to tell me..." Siegfried said aloud into the mic.

"Are you looking for someone?" Siegfried questioned as innocently as possible.

"Yes."

"Who? I might be able to help."

"I doubt it, I'm...Uh..." Katrina started to wonder whether or not she should make it known that she was investigating the glitch. If she did, news would no doubt spread that Jagex was involved and even worse; they could even be behind it.

"...I'm looking for a player but I've forgotten his name."

"Why are you looking for him?" Siegfried's curiosity getting the better of him.

"That's none of your buisness..."

"It could be. I won't know unless you tell me."

"Trust me," Katrina typed, having already retrieved teleport runes from her bank. "It doesn't concern you."

She teleported off.

"Is she in Lumbridge?" Siegfried said into his microphone.

"Mod Katrina is it? Yeah, she's here."

"Then you were right. Jagex knows."

"And yet we still have nothing..."

******************************************************************************

"You're such a noob Adrian!" Blorf roared into his microphone. "I could so own you at Bounty Hunter!"

"Would you mind proving it?" Adrian responded cooly.

"Hah! Fine, where should we meet?" Blorf thundered.

"A little west of Bounty Hunter, if you wouldn't mind." Adrian tried to keep his laughter down.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna bring my friends along for this..."

Adrian moved his mic out of the way and chuckled.

"The more the merrier..." he thought devilishly.

"I have a request," Adrian said, putting his mic back into place. "No armour?"

Blorf's thunderous laugh nearly burst Adrian's ear drums. "You want to no armour a rune pure?! Be my guest!"

Adrian had already made his way west of Bounty Hunter and waited patiently for his victim to show. Within minutes, Blorf and one other arrived.

Blorf had nothing on and as Adrian asked to be shown his inventory, he presented a full bag of nothing.

Just as Adrian wanted.

"Wait for a moment," Blorf chuckled. "I have a couple more friends who want to come and watch!"

"No more," Adrian said. "While they're low leveled I don't want to be jumped if you lose."

"Fine fine!"

Within another minute, another two of Blorf's friends appeared. All three were leveled under fifty. Blorf himself was level one hundred and three.

Conveniently for Adrian, all were on his hit list. But how would he go about killing them?

Adrian knew his foes well, he knew what would happen.

The two players stepped into Bounty Hunter, the other three looking through the viewing orbs. Adrian had chosen to battle in a rather empty world and as such there were only around forty other people in the area.

The two opponents met without any troubles right outside a viewing orb for all to see. Adrian drank a dose of strength potion, as did Blorf.

The first blow was struck by Adrian.

Adrian's reflexes were impressive, every time his hitpoints would drop below thirty he would already have a lobster in his mouth. Every time Blorf was on low hitpoints Adrian had swung his rune two hander at him.

The fight raged on and although it was promised to be a fight to the death, Blorf ran.

Just as Adrian wanted.

One of the most complained problems with Bounty Hunter was that if you were hit upon exit, no damage would be dealt. Now whenever a player exited, their health remained as did any hits that would normally have been dealt before running.

Blorf had obviously run out of food and was fleeing towards the nearest exit. Adrian had changed to the rune two handed sword and swung it with full strength at Blorf before leaving himself.

As Adrian had clicked the exit cave he thought. Thought of the perfect way for Blorf to die.

Painfully.

Upon exit, Adrian found that Blorf was still alive, his hitpoints bar above his head with the tiniest sliver of green.

Adrian attacked him, the thought of his demise fresh in his head.

A five was hit.

Blorf hit the ground.

His friends around him booed Adrian for defeating him.

And just as Blorf had disappeared from Bounty Hunter his head began to hurt. He groaned in pain and set a message to one of his friends telling him he had to go.

He plopped himself down on his bed, clutching his skull, unable to figure out what the pain was. He thought he must have just been playing too long and needed something to drink, but the pain prevented him from leaving his bed.

Three days later, he would die in pain from a brain tumor.

And not one person would think that Adrian had done it.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys like this story so far because I'm having lots of fun writing it! Thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Can you guess what I'm going to say??? YUP you're right! _

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by Jagex Ltd._

~Chapter VIII~

-Two days later...

"Have you collected all of the data on the murders yet?!" Siegfried asked anxiously as he logged on.

"I have, I've been listening to Jagex's conversations about it," A replied. "I'm sure you'll be interested as to what I have to say..."

*********************************************************************************

"It's time."

"Huh?"

"There's only one person using the glitch currently..."

"And?"

"We're going to attack, but first I need you to do something..."

"Yeah?"

"Hack into the network of a school in New York..."

"Why-?

"Do it, I'll explain. It regards the targets of the current murderer..."

******************************************************************************

"Siegfried321..." Katrina muttered under her breath, explaining to herself the events past.

"He was listening...I know it. Why else would he have been there? My chat was on too...I have to find him and see what he knows."

Katrina had attempted to speak with him before, as Jagex mods have the power to do but shortly after she had been in his presence he'd walked away.

More importantly, she wasn't able to speak with him via private chat; despite her being a Jagex Moderator. The same thing had happened to Swish.

"What is going on...?"

******************************************************************************

"...And so I believe that the murderer is someone at that school in New York. Particularly a fourteen year old." A explained.

Siegfried was stunned. "How do you know...?"

******************************************************************************

"Quite simply, all of the victims are the same; attending the same school and of the same age. My guess is that it's a simple case of school yard bullying." Wide eyes continued.

Muscles failed to see how he couldn't have noticed that as it wasn't hard to figure that out. "But what if they're just trying to make it seem like that...?

*****************************************************

"...Even if they are trying to fake it, that still means we've narrowed our search to that particular region of New York. Who else would have information regarding American school children and what games they played and what their account name is? More importantly, what would the motive be? Bullying seems to be the most obvious one." A took a deep breath in after explaining it all.

"So we should begin our search there...?"

******************************************************************************

"So we should target people there?" Muscles asked.

"Exactly, so long as we're not seen we can effectively kill off people without arousing suspicion that there's more than one glitch wielder."

"Then we make our demands...?

Wide eyes smiled.

"Precisely..." He chuckled a little.

"...Runescape shall be ours..."

******************************************************************************

Katrina wandered through Varrock in the same world as before, trying to see if Siegfried used this world. But after almost a day of waiting around the town, she couldn't find him. Even if he did visit Varrock that day, what were the chances that she'd see him in the crowds of people?

Katrina had checked his profile and found that he didn't have any specific homeworld and that he just hopped every now and then. His message box contained twelve unread messages, indicating Siegfried didn't read his mail from Jagex. He had some black marks for offensive language but not enough for a mute or ban.

The thought clicked in her mind. She could ban or mute Siegfried to get his attention via the ban report! She could ask him to meet her and get everything explained; why Siegfried had been listening (if he had at all) and what he knew.

Katrina opened up her moderator controls and typed Siegfried's name in for a ban.

Then her computer abruptly shut off.

Confused, she rebooted the machine and tried again immediately.

Same deal, the computer switched off before anything could be done.

Katrina scratched her head. Why was her computer-

She gasped.

Players with the glitch could not be removed via bans, only through death. And that meant...

She reopened the computer and this time proceeded to mute Siegfried. He'd have to be unmuted before she could get anything out of him.

Katrina then proceeded to type the following message to Siegfried in his mute report.

'I know you have the glitch. I also know that you were there in Varrock that day the player know as 'Swish' was killed. Meet me world 9 in exactly 24 hours time. If you do not choose to respond, you will remain muted and your IP address will be traced and you will be found.'

Katrina smiled, clicking the send button, happy to know that she had found who she thought to be the murderer.

* * *

_A/N: SO what do you guys think? Send me some feedback if you wouldnt mind! I'd like to know what you guys think of KAtrina, she's been fun to right but my family has sent me mixed feedback! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 9

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by JAgex Ltd._

~Chapter IX~

"A!" Siegfried, distraut with fear and confusion thundered into his mic. A had (again) been sleeping and stumbled out of his bed and looked at his computer screen. He switched off the macroing software that kept him logged in and placed his headset on while sitting down. He scrolled down his friends list and searched for Siegfried321.

He was offline.

In fact, A only had one friend online: Pur3pk3r112

"Siegfried...?" A mumbled. "...Why are you on your pure...?"

"I'm forwarding you a copy of a message that was sent to me by a Jagex moderator," Siegfried explained with a river of words. "Not just any mod, the same one that saw me in Varrock too!"

There was then a sound of an irritated sigh.

"And have some coffee or something, will ya?" Siegfried grumbled.

"Euch...I hate coffee, apples are better anyway..." A replied casually. A reached into his food bowl, kept by his desk and took out the aforementioned fruit. As he began to munch on the sweet, green apple, he opened up his messages and searched for the most recent one from Siegfried.

After scanning the document, A proclaimed "I suppose I should come with you to talk with her."

"And risk revealing that you have the glitch also!?"

"Risk it? I'm going to tell her I have the glitch."

"What-?!"

"I've a fair idea of how she figured out you have the glitch and can easily prove I have it too. We can explain what we're doing and why we have the glitch still with us."

"Why DO we still have it?"

"Look at it this way," A took another bite of his apple and gulped it down momentarily. "I've no doubt Jagex isn't willing to kill someone in order to stop the glitch, especially seeing as they don't know who it is. However, I don't really give a damn if I kill someone for the protection of the innocent. I also know that you have no problems with killing people..."

Siegfried shuddered slightly as A said that. It was true, he had contemplated murder in the past quite frequently and almost killed once.

He just didn't like being reminded about it.

"How long 'till you're due to meet her?"

Siegfried checked the current time then the time he received the message.

"Three hours."

"Alright, in three hours time I will be waiting at the Varrock Fountain. You'll have to commune with me via external programs due to you being muted. Inform me of everything you're doing and if you move, which you most likely will."

"I understand."

*********************************************************************************

Electricity surged out of the computer into the unfortunate victims torso, frying them internally. They fell backwards in their chair and hit the floor head first with a loud cracking sound.

Fortunately, they died before striking the ground.

Their killer stood in the virtual world of Runescape, dragon dagger poisoned in hand and armoured with Bandos tassets and chestplate, along with the helmet of Torag the Corrupted. Around his neck was an amulet of fury, his hands were covered by Barrows gloves and protecting his feet: dragon boots.

His partner stood to the right of him, Dharok the Wretched's armour shielding him and identical accessories to his partner adorning his body. Resting on his shoulder was none other than the Wretched himself's Greataxe.

Their location? Lumbridge Castle.

In front of roughly twenty witnesses, the pair of them had attacked and killed one of the players standing nearby. However, this particular player happened to be another classmate of Adrian's.

But neither of the pair was Adrian.

Every single player at the scene starting to panic, screaming random sentences and trying to log out.

"Shut up!" Muscles, the figure clad in Dharoks boomed, whilst attacking all of the players with ancient barrage spells so that they would not escape nor log out. "If all of you maggots wanna live, then listen good!"

Wide Eyes, the one in Bandos stepped into a position where he'd be heard by everyone and unaffected by Muscle's spells.

"Right now I want every single person in this area to tell all of their friends that if they try to resist, they will be killed." he began.

There was instant silence from the crowd which Wide Eyes hoped was them telling their friends.

"Today marks the beginning of a new Runescape, a Runescape where I listen to what the players want and give them it," he continued. "Today marks the beginning of a Runescape ruled by ME."

There were roars of disapproval from the crowd along with some players remaining silent.

"I will give you Player Killing back...Trading, staking...All of it!" He stepped in front of one of the players closest to him.

"What do you think?" He murmured sinisterly.

The player mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I said I think things are fine the way they are..."

Wide Eyes gave a short, amused laugh.

"Oh?"

A virtual hand moves twice.

Twin flashes of red.

The avatar drops.

Electricity bursts out of their computer, killing them on the spot.

The deceased player reappears right next to Wide Eyes, minus equipment or movement.

"Let that be a lesson," Wide Eyes declared to the terrified crowd. "THAT, is what will happen to those who defy me."

Muscles ceased casting his spells.

"Tell everyone..." Wide Eyes chuckled as Muscles logged out. "...That I, will rule."

He logged out, leaving the bewildered crowd to wonder what in Runescape just happened.

* * *

_A/N: So, whatcha think? I hope you guys like it so far. IF you leave any good idea in your reviews, i might change the story up a bit!_


	11. Chapter 10

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by JAgex Ltd._

~Chapter X~

Siegfried stood quietly at the West Bank, idly sifting through his bank and taking out random sets of equipment just to see what they looked like on him. He got bored of that quite quickly, and returned to standing around motionless.

Not too far away was A, waiting patiently at the Varrock Fountain. At his computer he was flicking through a recently read book****-reading his favourite parts while he waited.

Siegfried had been waiting for almost ten minutes more than the allocated time and was starting to get a little frustrated.

"She still hasn't shown up!" Siegfried typed to A, using an external messaging system.

"Just be patient," A responded cooly. "She's bound to show."

Siegfried grumbled aloud and slumped back in his chair, glancing at his mute and still avatar.

Then, Siegfried received a message through his private chat. He had been instructed to keep it on, despite the fact that he was supposed to be speaking to a Jmod.

"Teleport to Falador when I say." The message from Mod Katrina stated.

Siegfried immediately alerted A of this.

"Are you going to go there?" Siegfried asked, only to get no response from A.

"Teleport, now." Katrina instructed. Siegfried proceeded to click the teleport to Falador spell.

He arrived in the city of white to find Mod Katrina standing next to him, along with a crowd of obnoxious or excited players.

But no sign of A.

"Add me to your friends list, we're going to your house and I want you to set it to friends only. I assume you are alone?"

Siegfried used the 'yes' emote and his character nodded in response. At the same time, he messaged A telling him they were going to his house.

Again, he didn't get a reply.

"I'm going to unmute you now and then you'll walk to your house. You are to constantly message me so that I'm sure you aren't talking to someone else."

"Dang!" Siegfried thought. "Now I can't tell A what I'm doing!"

"My house is in Taverly" Siegfried messaged Katrina. "So it won't take long to get there."

"Good, now continue to type."

Siegfried started to repeatedly type full stops to Katrina, to show he wasn't talking to anyone else. Just as he was about to open the gates to Taverly, he got a message from A.

"You are going to your house, correct?"

Siegfried growled aloud. Katrina had started to message periods back, so now she would notice if Siegfried stopped messaging. It would be impossible to message A.

But then an idea sparked in Siegfried's head. He had to be quick though. If he was too slow it would arouse suspicion.

Siegfried was using a Macintosh OSX computer. The computer had a 'dock' at the bottom of the screen with selected applications and documents available for quick access. If Siegfried was to drag his mouse down and click an icon in the dock, the application would open.

With a quick hands movement, Siegfried sent a pair of full stops to Katrina, making it look as if he had missed the enter button and had typed twice. In the seconds delay that he had taken he'd swung his mouse pointer down and clicked on the application he hoped was the right one and then continued to type dots.

The opened application was A'* listening software. It switched on upon opening, so now on A'* computer he was getting a message saying that he had listening access to Siegfried's microphone.

By now, they were just outside Siegfried's house, a large crowd behind them. Most of the crowd was there to marvel at the sight of a Jagex Moderator, but the sight of Siegfried there had caused his many fans and haters to appear.

Among them, A stood at the very centre so that he wouldn't be noticed by Siegfried, Katrina or the crowd. He'd counted to twenty after Siegfried had teleported then proceeded to do so himself. If he'd gone at the same time as Siegfried, it would have been incriminating.

He knew that wherever a Jagex Mod (or Siegfried for that matter) was located, a crowd was sure to follow. Once he teleported to Falador he knew that if Katrina was still there, so would a crowd. If she wasn't, there would be a crowd of people heading in her direction.

"Step inside." Said Katrina.

As Siegfried got inside, Katrina behind him, he right clicked and selected 'initiate voice chat'.

"I can explain!" Siegfried gasped, feigning fear. In truth he was quite calm, a smile of delight working it's way across his face.

"Not here! And keep typing!" Katrina roared back. Siegfried continued typing full stops but spoke at the same time.

"W-where are we going?"

Katrina typed her answer.

"Do you have teleport runes?"

Siegfried responded aloud.

"N-no, but I can home tele..."

"Alright, then use it and go to The Graveyard. I will meet you there."

"I don't understand," Siegfried said, this time truthfully. "Why can't we do this over private or voice chat...?"

"With voice chat you could get someone on your friends list to join and that I don't want. With private chat, you could get me into a group conversation in the same way. You can't do either in public chat alone."

"So we're going somewhere private where no one else will be, like the Lumbridge Graveyard..?"

"Exactly, now go."

Siegfried teleported.

Katrina teleported.

A teleported.

It would be far less suspicious if A appeared in Lumbridge at the same time as Siegfried because Lumbridge was a popular respawn point. But that didn't matter.

Because A knew Katrina wouldn't teleport to Lumbridge.

Katrina was a celebrity to every player on Runescape. A and Siegfried were minors in fame compared to her. She'd most likely go to Draynor and run the rest of the way, perhaps stopping at Zanaris to throw off anyone following her.

So A was free to meet Siegfried in Lumbridge.

All the time, Siegfried had continued to type dots to Katrina but A had figured out he was unable to communicate.

So in Lumbridge A simply said "Meet you at the graveyard."

Siegfried dashed off, confidently.

In the graveyard Siegfried stood alone, minus several NPCs wandering around. Twenty eight seconds later, Katrina arrived.

"Now then, we need to-"

Katrina stopped.

On her minimap was a white dot, walking towards them. Katrina spoke in Siegfried's voice chat.

"We'll go to Zanaris, run befo-"

Katrina gasped in fear.

Her character had a red splatter on it, the number twenty four inside of it. Surrounding her was a column of ice and in Siegfried's hand; an ancient staff.

A had told Siegfried to bring ice barrage runes and to use them as soon as A appeared on screen to him and then if Katrina tried to leave, he was to stop her.

Katrina had her retaliate set to on and in response to Siegfried's attack, struck a zero with her fists.

"Help! Some-" Katrina began to scream frantically only to realise no more spells were being cast. In panic she had consumed one of the twenty manta rays in her inventory. She went to click her teletab but a voice interrupted.

A approached her in his gleaming white Initiate armour, armed with his beautifully threatening Godsword.

"Please stop. I mean no harm." Came A's electronically disguised voice over Katrina and Siegfried's headsets. Katrina was about to ignore A but something about his voice made her stop.

It sounded familiar.

"Who...Who are you...?"

"My name is A. I am a well renowned Initiate pure, Jagex Player Moderator, friend of Siegfried..." He paused dramatically for the last bit.

"...And fellow recipient of the glitch, at your service."

* * *

_A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed, thanks to anybody that has reviewed please continue to do so :) More to come soon, and I may also post the few chapters I have done of my newest story, Legend!_


	12. Chapter 11

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by Jagex Ltd._

~Chapter XI~

"K-Katrina! What's going on?!" A worried work mate nearby exclaimed. Ignoring their cries of concern, Katrina remained silent and stared intently at the screen. In front of her was not one but TWO other people infected with the glitch.

Suddenly she snapped into action.

"Nick, get some of the 'Higher Ups' here." She asked the worried onlooker.

Nick did as he was asked and hurried out of the room in search of someone important.

Inside the world of Runescape, Katrina remained cautious, staying out of melee range and keeping her mouse pointer over her teletab. A and Siegfried stood on either side of her.

"I would like you to put us on loudspeaker if possible Katrina," A said suddenly, his ever familiar, electronic voice startling Katrina into focus. "What I have to say is to be said to as many people as possible. Would you-"

"I've already sent for someone." Katrina interjected.

"Good, please tell me when they arrive."

Katrina unplugged the wire connected to the earphones of her headset but kept the microphone cable plugged in, as A instructed.

Before long, five members of Jagex's staff had crowded around Katrina's computer, questions were being thrown at Katrina who struggled to answer them.

"What's going on...?"

"Have you found out who's behind the murders...?

"Who are those-"

"One at a time please!" Katrina roared irritably. There was a soft chuckle from the computer: Siegfried.

"What's so funny!?" Katrina bellowed furiously.

"Nothing, it's just that...I thought working at Jagex would be fun." Siegfried replied, quite amusedly.

"Enough, please be silent everyone." A instructed. All seven people ceased to speak for a moment until Katrina opened her mouth.

"I have a question, before we begin."

"We'll get to all questions at the-"

"You're able to disguise your voice, despite the fact we removed all of Runescape's voice changers. But that's not my question."

"Go on."

Katrina scratched her head in thought, still unable to get an answer herself.

"Your voice, I don't know why but it sounds familiar. Is there anywhere I could have heard the same disguised voice."

Siegfried had always wondered why A'* voice was constantly hidden. He'd asked once, but A said that it was nothing he needed to be concerned about. He turned his volume up, eager to hear if A had a different answer.

"There is and has been Katrina," A responded after little hesitation. "It was most likely a year or so ago, when I made a public announcement on the news..."

"You've been on the news?" Siegfried inquired curiously, now very interested as to why A'* voice was hidden.

"Yes, and in the papers, plus a few television series."

"Are you a celebrity or something?" Katrina asked.

"Not really," A began to explain. "I'm not sure if you know Katrina, but have you ever heard of 'The Anonymous Agent'?"

Katrina thought for a brief second before responding with "No."

Behind her, one of her co-workers exclaimed "Wait! I have! He's the guy who helped the police solve that murder case not too long ago!"

Katrina repeated what her co-worker had just said to A and then added "Are you a detective or a police officer or something...?"

"No." A responded simply. "I'm actually not old enough to apply for either jobs. No, I merely aid the police when they need help in my free time."

"So...You HELP the police...?" Siegfried asked. "So...When the police don't know what to do they turn to you, who can solve the case when they can't? And you're not even old enough to join them?"

"Precisely. Come to think of it, I don't even WANT to join the police or become a detective. I'm happy doing what I do."

"Do you get paid...?"

"I...Do get the occasional 'thanks' money from the police force..." The sentence was then followed by a small laugh.

"So to answer your question Katrina, my voice sounds familiar because I frequently aid the Cambridge Police Department and have spoken to the public via television a number of times."

"But why do you hide your voice?" Katrina questioned.

"I have many enemies Katrina. While most people are grateful for what I've done there are people in the world who don't want me catching them for the crimes they've committed and want to incapacitate or even kill me."

There was a pause.

"I've appeared on global TV for more than just being 'The Anonymous Agent' and in those times my voice and face have been quite open. If anybody were to link my voice with the same person who appeared on TV, they'd be able to track me down and kill me."

"Why have you been on global TV...?" Siegfried inquired.

A chuckled. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm quite a smart cookie. Gameshow hosts pay a lot for smart cookies."

"Wait...You said there are people in the world, not just Cambridge or even England that want to get you," Katrina continued. "If you just work with the CPD, then why would people worldwide be...?"

"There are some pretty powerful people that don't like me...The Mafia for example..."

All seven people listening broke into gasps and confused murmuring.

"Is this guy for real...?"

"There's no way...!"

Katrina was having a hard time grasping this as well.

"And you're not even old enough to be an officer...How old are you?!"

"Mod Katrina, I believe that's violating rule thirteen and I can report you for it..."

"How can we be sure that what you're saying is all true!?"

There was a moments silence from A as he contemplated on how to prove it all.

"I will send a video to the local TV station Katrina. At Six O'clock turn to channel eight. I will announce that I'm to investigate the glitch that has caused players in Runescape to die. Obviously if you do not see the tape, I'm a fraud."

Katrina thought about this carefully and seeing no way that he could fake this, agreed.

"Now, we've got all that out of the way, let's get to why Siegfried and myself are-"

Someone burst through the door of Katrina's room.

"Paul! Andrew! Someone!" The panic stricken employee exclaimed, a sheet of paper being waved frantically around.

"What is it?!" Katrina demanded.

"There's been another two murders! Not long ago! Both in America!"

A made an amused noise. "That was convenient. Siegfried and I have just been proven innocent."

A then raised his voice. "Are both of the victims from the same area. New York perhaps?"

"Uh...Why yes...They are..." The man with the paper replied.

"As I thought. Now then, let's get this investigation underway..."


	13. Chapter 12

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by JAgex Ltd._

~Chapter XII~

Adrian stared at the newspaper in his hands with nothing but a look of sheer terror on his face. Two more people, both from his school had been killed.

But neither had been killed by him, however that was not why Adrian was so scared.

One player had been on Adrian's list, he was the one killed first in front of the crowd. The second player had been Adrian's little sister, staying at a friends house and playing Runescape. Witnesses say she was killed after standing up to the killers.

But Adrian did not cry.

His parents were now out at the scene, being questioned by police. They'd be going to the funeral later that day. Adrian had said that he didn't want to come, that he couldn't bare to go.

Adrian's fists curled up into a shaking ball, he was breathing deeply and grunting angrily.

He'd only intended to kill those who were bullies, those who troubled him at school and made life difficult for him and others. His sister had never done that.

Adrian then chuckled to himself.

For whatever reason, the two murderers had taken no precautions in hiding themselves. They'd appeared in quite a crowded area and announced their plans to everyone. They then proceeded to kill two people as proof of what they could do.

As for why they didn't hide their names, it would appear that nobody, not Jagex or the police had been able to trace their IPs. That meant that the only way to eliminate them was to kill them ingame...

Adrian logged into the world where the killers last were. Unsurprisingly, the world was close to empty, with only around two hundred people inside.

Adrian knew that they would stick close to crowded towns and cities so he would start there.

Adrian would seek revenge.

But not just that. Now, he'd figured out that it was only a matter of time before he slipped up and was caught killing or that the police would work out that he was killing school bullies.

But now his sister had been killed and the two murderers had made themselves known.

It would be extremely difficult for the police to work out it was him now.

Adrian home teleported into Lumbridge, where the two players had last been seen. Witnesses report that they were skilled in all forms of combat to the point where they were both level one hundred and thirty eight. Adrian would need to be VERY careful.

He climbed the stairs to the bank and withdrew a number of items.

Then commenced his search for the players Wide Eyes and Big Man221.

*********************************************************************************

"Both victims were attending the same school, as have all the others..." A remarked to the group of moderators and Siegfried that now stood before him inside his Runescape home. There was no particular reason that they all stood in his house, A just thought it would be better than the graveyard. Not to mention that it was far more private.

A'* home had been magnificently built. He sat upon his demonic throne, Siegfried beside him (as he had gotten into the house after A, he got the best seat) and the array of moderators standing randomly around the room, most trying their best to avoid standing on the trap door.

"Can you give me the names of the students all of the victims were in contact with?" A asked.

"Well no..." Andrew replied, wondering why A would ask that anyway.

A quickly realised this too and said "Sorry, I'm usually talking to the police when I ask questions like that. I forgot."

"The two players have made their names and demands public," Katrina explained. "That's all we know. They are Wide Eyes and Big Man221 and want control of Runescape so they can change it back to how they wanted it."

"That's an interesting request," A murmured. "A pair of misguided players who want to change Runescape to how they think it should be and they're willing to kill some people for it."

"Ladies and gentlemen I believe we're dealing with some grade A psychos," Siegfried chuckled. "Oh, no offense A."

"None taken," A replied, smiling at the weak pun Siegfried just said. "Oh, the six o'clock news is about to start in roughly thirteen seconds. I can prove who I am."

Katrina looked to the TV on her right and flicked it on. Sure enough, fourteen seconds later, the program began. That in itself proved A was in the same timezone as Jagex.

The anchor man began to show, beginning with an overview of what was to come in the news. Among them was the top story, entitled 'The Fatal Glitch': Online Game Murderers.

"The Fatal Glitch...?" Katrina mumbled into the microphone.

"Do you like it? Siegfried thought of it." A explained.

"But first, we have a message from The Anonymous Agent about what he calls 'The Fatal Glitch of Runescape'." The news reader announced.

Then the recording began and A'* all too familiar, disguised voice began speaking.

"I am making this announcement to confirm my identity to Jagex, request assistance from the police and to make it known that I, The Anonymous Agent has chosen to investigate this case,"

Katrina and all of the Jagex moderators were watching the TV in awe. To some of them, this seemed proof that A was the Anonymous Agent. Katrina, however, was still unsure.

The TV recording of A went on to explain what he required from the police and what this meant for the public. He also urged people to stop playing Runescape and leave this to himself, the police, Jagex and his 'associate'.

Siegfried, who was in a different country to Jagex and A, was unable to view the broadcast and had to wait for it to finish. He had no idea that A'* associate was him.

Katrina sighed, still a little unsure of whether she was able to trust A or not. But for now, he seemed genuine.

"As you can see I've just asked for the same details I asked of you from the police. Once I get them, we can proceed." A explained.

"You can get your information straight from the police...?" One of the Jagex Mods inquired.

"Oh yes, I actually know the police chief of Cambridge personally," A lowered his voice. "He actually knows my real name, face and voice. If you REALLY still have doubts I can arrange for you to speak with him."

"No, that won't be necessary," Katrina responded. "Let's just get on with the investigation, shall we?"

"Well actually..." A mumbled. "I don't have anything to work with right now. To be honest I don't want to just go straight in and kill the two players. Not to mention that they're much higher leveled than me. No, I want to try and find them in real life and arrest them, it's much cleaner that way."

Siegfried, Katrina and the rest of the Jmods said nothing.

"For now, I just want to survey. Siegfried," He began directing his speech at him. "I want you to do as you were doing before, searching Runescape for the suspected players. It should be much easier now that we know their names..."

"No problem." Siegfried replied almost immediately at the end of A'* sentence.

"Jagex, I would like you to find out everything you can about those two players. What they've said in voice chats, their home worlds, any threads they've made on the forums etcertera..."

"Will do." Katrina said.

"Great. Now then, I'll be back later to search for the two players as Siegfried is doing. But I need to get dinner on. See you all later."

With that, A stepped up from his seat and walked over to his kitchen, leaving his macroing software on to keep him logged in, as Siegfried would then explain.

The Jagex moderators and Siegfried all filed out of A'* house, Katrina muttering something about Rule seven as she left.


	14. Chapter 13

_I don't own Runescape, it is copyrighted by JAgex Ltd._

~Chapter XIII~

As expected, Adrian found Wide Eyes and Big Man (who had been going around by the name of 'Muscles') quite easily. They hung around in Varrock, attacking and killing anyone who tried to talk to them.

Adrian found it unbelievable that they could just stand in the middle of a busy city and kill people. It also appeared that they weren't going to change worlds anytime soon.

Adrian decided he would hang around Varrock for a while. All the while silently killing those who wronged him. But he'd have to be careful. While his sister had been killed and his name relatively clear, he still didn't want to risk anything.

So he did nothing but plan for the next few days.

Plan and survey.

*********************************************************************************

"Has Jagex said anything yet?" Wide Eyes asked as Muscles returned with the paper.

"Nah," He replied, slapping the paper down on the table. "Not to us anyways, they keep urging people not to play, but they still do."

Wide Eyes laughed. "It's great living in a world of idiots!"

"But we ARE famous now..." Muscles continued. "The police are still trying to find out who we are. But the glitch keeps em out!"

"Not to mention that the other guy with the glitch appears to have gone into hiding. I was right into thinking he went to that school. If he tries to stop us we'll keep rousing suspicion towards the school in New York."

"Then HE'LL be the one caught, not us!"

"Muscles, noob ahoy."

"Huh?"

Muscles turned towards his monitor. Standing in front of the two of them in the virtual world of Runescape was a level fifty seven. He was complimenting the two of them on their levels.

"May I?" Muscles chuckled.

"I had the last one. Go for it."

Muscles had in his inventory around twelve Zamorak Brews. His hitpoints were quite low and with a full set of Dharoks equipped, he'd be able to hit quite highly.

The noob never saw the red fifty eight coming.

As Muscles slammed his Great Axe down the noob was vanquished with one almighty strike, being shocked to death in the real world as well.

"*Sigh*, I'm getting quite bored." Wide Eyes commented tiredly.

"You thinkin'...?"

"Yes, let's move to phase two. I grow weary of this farce. Jagex must either do as we say or the public suffers."

*********************************************************************************

"A, I've found them." Siegfried announced over voice chat.

"That was quick." A remarked while he went over the paper. Another twenty or so had been killed, all in random places.

"They're both 'One Thirty Eights', as I am. Last I checked Varrock is a single combat area, they could easily tag me. I'd need your help if I'm to fight them."

"We don't want to fight them Siegfried," A reminded. "Just keep an eye on them, but keep your distance. Are there any people around you?"

"Yeah, a lot of people just staring. Easy to blend into the crowd."

"Listen carefully Siegfried. It's about what I've found."

"I'm listening."

"The first murder ever was done on a random player at the Experiments. The second was on a trio of players who were bullying another. That player was then killed for being involved. Finally, there were two more players killed and this time the killers made themselves public for the first time. All other times the killer had tried to keep himself secret. From then on, all the murders have been done in busy areas in front of numerous witnesses."

"So it's strange then, that'd they'd kill all these people secretly and then just randomly start killing some more in public." Siegfried concluded from A'* statement.

"There's more. Save the first, all victims up until the ones AFTER the first public murders have had something in common. They all attend the same school."

"Interesting..."

"What's more is, all of the victims except for one have had rather notorious records with the school."

"Huh?"

"They all have rather bad school reports, as they've have been detentioned for graffiting, skipping class, refusing to do work and most notably bullying."

"Oh."

"However, one student is what one would suspect to be the complete opposite to the others. Not a single detention, no work incomplete and was recently top of her class. But here's the strange bit: She's younger than the other victims by up to two years, a model student and was one of two to be killed in the first of the public murders."

"So it's odd because all the other victims were vicious bullies and thugs, so it then becomes suspicious when a sweet little girl is murdered."

"Precisely. Now then, do you still have your sights on Wide Eyes and Big Man?"

"Of course, they haven't moved a muscle."

"Good, now...Hear this,"

A paused, as he normally did when he had something important to say.

"I think the two players you are staring at right now, are NOT the ones we were first looking for."

"How have you come to that?" Siegfried replied, startled.

"All players that attend the school were killed in secret, aside from the obvious two. That means that the first murderer was afraid of being caught. However, Wide Eyes and 'Muscles' and he calls himself, are quite confident and rightly so. All efforts by the police to track them down via IP tracing and the like have failed. The Fatal Glitch prevents them from doing so."

A paused again, this time for breath.

"The first victims were most likely killed as an act of revenge. From the reports I've received, there are three students who are primary targets of the victims. Interestingly, one of them had their sister killed by Wide Eyes and Muscles. Now, I can conclude that the two have discovered the same pattern in deaths and attacked in public the two students, so as to draw attention towards the school and away from wherever they are."

"So that we may suspect a student?"

"Correct. As to why Madeline Nave (the 'sweet little girl') was killed, I can only surmise that Wide Eyes and Muscles don't know as much as we do about the students and chose to kill random members. They got lucky with the first but unlucky with the second."

"Do...Do you really think you're right?" Siegfried asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I am. If killing persist even after the two are killed or new evidence is found, it will mean we know where to look."

"Where?"

In his seat, A held up a piece of paper, names and details scrawled across it. Three of them were circled.

"Gordon Folly, Runescape player and victim of schoolyard bullying," A read the first circled name.

"Braden Josh, another Runescape player and bully target."

A came to the last name on the list.

"Adrian Nave, avid Runescape player and long time hater and suffer of bullying."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to any1 who is reading! I plan for the next update to be sometime around thursday maybe friday, as I am writing my other story as well._


End file.
